The Life of Matthew Williams
by kaoruhetchiin
Summary: I don't own Hetalia. This is mainly about Matthew he is ooc at times. Sorry summary is bad this is my first published fanfic. T rating for safety
1. No space

Matthew Williams was a quiet fourteen year old. One beautiful summer day he was up in the treehouse he shared with his twin brother Alfred Jones. He was happily reading his book not bothering Alfred and his friends. The boys fathers were out shopping. Alfred climbed up into the treehouse with his friends Lovino Vargas and Feliks Lukasiewics. "Get out of here Matt my friends and I want to play our games up here." Alfred was always mean to Matthew when his friends were over. "But I was here first and why can't you guys just play your games while I'm up here?" Matthew spoke in his whisper like voice as he looked up. " because we don't want you here. So get out." Alfred stepped closer to Matthew. "I have every right to be up here too." Matthew looked at Alfred. "I said get out!" Alfred took Matthew's book and threw it out the treehouse before pinning Matthew to the wall. "Alfred stop let me go." Matthew tried to get away. Alfred pushed Matthew to the door of the treehouse.


	2. Brother trouble

Matthew started to cry as he walked to the back door. It was so unfair just because he was older Alfred thought he could push Matthew around. what would make things worse was that Alfred's friends were staying the night. Matthew sat in the living room for a while. before long the front door opened. In walked two blonds. One was French and the other was British. Matthew wiped his eyes as the two men walked into the living room. "Matthew love your not outside with your brother and his friends." The British man also known as Arthur said. "I was outside for a while but I had a headache." Matthew looked at Arthur. " oh alright. We're going to order pizza tonight." Arthur looked at his son.


	3. Dinner time

Before long the pizza came and Alfred and his friends dug in. Matthew was sitting at the table watching the three eat. "Matthew you are not eating?" The French man also know own as Francis asked. "I'm not hungry." Matthew got up and went to the backyard. He grabbed his soccer ball and did some of the drills he did at soccer practice. Matthew was one of the best players on the school team. Matthew along with his best friend Kiku Honda were known as the dynamic duo. The two boys made the team unstoppable. Matthew started to kick around the ball when Francis came out with a plate. "Mon petite, I brought you a piece of pizza. Is something wrong? Your not acting like yourself today." Francis sat on the swing set. "I'm fine. Just not hungry. I'm really fine." Matthew kicked the ball into the net. "Matthew did something happen while your father and I were gone?" Francis watched the young boy. "Nothing papa really it's just. Never mind." Matthew sat on the swing next to Francis. He took the slice of pizza and took a bite. Before long it was dark.


	4. Alfred's sleepover

Matthew sat on his bed curled up in his blanket reading. He was lost in the world of dragons and knights when the bedroom door opened. "Matthew love do you want to come downstairs and join us for a movie?" Arthur looked in the room. "No thanks daddy I'm good just reading my book." Matthew smiled up at his father. "Alright love." Arthur began to shut the door. "Daddy." Matthew called out. "Yes love." Arthur opened the door again. "Can we go to the book store tomorrow? I want to get the next Sir Alex of Airamore book." Matthew looked up at his father. "We can go look but money is tight right now love" Arthur said "it's okay daddy I've been saving my allowance for the past few weeks and I have enough." Matthew looked really excited. "Alright love we can go tomorrow." Arthur smiled and left Matthew to his book. Matthew always acted younger then his age at home.


	5. Sleepy matthew

By the time Alfred and his friends came up for bed Matthew was long asleep. Alferd groaned "dad Matthew fell asleep with his glasses on again!" He yelled out the bedroom door. Arthur walked in the room to take care of Matthew. He gently moved Matthew out of the sitting position he fell asleep in. After laying him down Arthur removed his glasses and picked up his book. Once he placed both items on the nightstand he covered up the younger twin. "Alright Alfred you and your friends can stay up longer but keep it down so your brother can sleep." Arthur brushed Matthew's bangs out his face. "Yeah we know dad. Can I ask you something? Alfred sat on his bed." Of course love what is it. "Arthur sat by Alfred." Can I have our old play room. I know we've been sharing a room since we were little kids but this room looks stupid. I mean on my side I have football posters and cool stuff. Matthew has posters of that childish book series and that plastic sword from the books. " Alfred pointed to Matthew's side of the room." I'll talk to your papa. You are right you and your brother are at the age were you need your space. Twins or not you need the have space away from each other. Now you boys have fun. " Arthur walked out of the room.


	6. Back to school shopping

The next afternoon Alfred's friends were gone home and the family was getting ready to go back to school shopping. The boys would be going back to school in two weeks. The first stop was the book store. The whole family went in Matthew rushed to grab the last copy of Sir Alex of Airamore only to have someone else also grab the book. "Hey let go I grabbed it first." Came the voice of a boy. "No way I did." Matthew tugged the book. The boy tugged the book harder and Matthew fell. Once the boy checked out and left Matthew went to the counter. "Pardon me do you have anymore Sir Alex books." Matthew asked the man behind the counter. "We just got the shipment. Your one lucky kid. Your getting the first book of a shipment of books that comes with Sir Alex's lunar amulet." The man gave Matthew the book. Once the book was payed for Matthew walked out with his family. Who were busy the whole time lecturing Alfred about how Matthew saved to get his book. Alfred didn't see how. Matthew got his book but he couldn't get a new video game.


	7. Something is off

The mall was the next spot the family went. "Alright boys first we will get your backpacks." Francis walked to a store selling backpacks. "I just want a red bag papa." Matthew sat on a bench in the store rubbing his arm. Arthur and Francis exchanged a look. Arthur walked over and sat down next to Matthew. "Matthew your father and I are worried about you. For the past few days your not acting yourself. You know you can tell us anything. When we get home your father and I want to sit down with you and you can tell us what's going on." Arthur brushed Matthew's bangs out his face. Matthew simply nods. The four continued to shop buying clothes, pencils, notebooks and all sorts of back to school stuff.


	8. Coming out

**AN: sorry it has been so long.I know the chapters short. I'm going to try and make them longer. I want to thank all you readers I am so glad people are liking the story. Anyways here's the next chapter.**

Once they got home Matthew and his parents sat in the living room. Alfred went to play video games. "Alright Matthew what's going on with you." Francis looked at Matthew. "Well Alfred was really mean to me yesterday when you guys were gone. But there's something else that has been bugging me." Matthew's voice was shaking. "We will deal with Alfred. What else is going on?" Arthur spoke in a gentle voice. "Well it was the end of the year. When I was at the end of season party for soccer. I was with Kiku and... I felt odd.. like there was a funny feeling in my stomach. I think I like Kiku as more than a friend. But is it bad that I'm gay?" Matthew was staring at his legs. "Matthew love we love you no matter if your gay or straight. If you really feel like you are in love with Kiku then that's okay ." Arthur walked to the chair Matthew was sitting in and hugged him.


	9. Brother moment sad moment

**AN: so I'm in a good mood so here** **is another chapter as promised longer chapter.**

Before the boys knew it two weeks passed . It was the night before school and Matthew was on his bed packing his backpack. He felt lonely Alfred was in his new room so Matthew had the room to himself . After he finished Matthew went downstairs to get a glass of water. Matthew was lost in thought as he walked downstairs. "Matt are you okay!?" Alfred looked at him confused and worried . Alfred was always nice to Matthew if he didn't have his friends around that and he was in trouble for how he treated Matthew before . Matthew shook his head. "I'm just lost in thought ." Matthew looked at his brother . "About what? " Alfred looked at Matthew. "The next school year and being a freshman ." Matthew was nervous for the first day of school . "I know your scared I'll be there for you Matt. Papa ran to the store." Alfred smiles . "What for?" Matthew looked at his brother. "Ice cream!" Alfred smiles excited. "Of course your excited. Matthew giggled . "What can I say I like ice cream " Arthur hugged Matthew. When Francis returned home everyone had ice cream and the twins were off to bed for school in the morning.

It was the middle of the night when Matthew woke up after a bad dream. Being as quite as he could he walked out of his room. He kept walking till he was three doors down and entered the room. He walked over to the bed and shook the sleeping person. " Alfie...Alfie can I sleep with you I had a bad dream. Alfie.. Alfie." Matthew shook his twin brother. A groan came from under the blanket. "Your not a baby sleep in your own bed Matthew" Alfred rolled over in his bed. Matthew sadly walked back to his room and went back to sleep.


	10. Confession

The next morning the twins were up and dressed. They were at the table eating breakfast. "Alfred stop playing with your oatmeal your going to miss the bus." Arthur looked up from the newspaper. "Papa can I have more berries in my oatmeal." Matthew took a drink of his orange juice. "Oui Matthew." Francis walked over and gave Matthew more berries. After breakfast the boys went out to wait for the bus. Before long the bus pulled up. The twins got on the bus. Alfred sat with his friends in the back. Matthew sat with a boy reading Sir Alex of Airamore. The boy had jet black hair. "It's so obvious that Sir Alex isn't who he says he is." Matthew spoke up. "Hai it is most obvious." The boy looked up from the book with a smile. "How was your summer Kiku?" Matthew smiled at his best friend. "It was good Mama and I visited Japan and Italy over the break." Kiku put his book in his black backpack. "It's cool you get to travel on school brakes. The only place I get to go is my cousin Peter's. But.. um... Kiku I have something to ask you and well tell you." Matthew bit his lip. "What is it Matthew?" Kiku looked at his shy friend.Matthew took a deep breath. "I don't know how to say this but I love you. I... I mean I uh... uh. Matthew fumbled over his words. Kiku leaned in and kissed Matthew gently on the lips. After Kiku pulled away Matthew kissed Kiku deeply. The bus stopped and Matthew fell into the aisle." Are you alright? "Came the voice from the book store. Matthew sat back in his seat." I'm fine. "Matthew voice was bitter. He took Kiku's hand and interlocked their fingers. The boy walked to a seat sadly." That was mean. He just wanted to make sure you were okay. " Kiku shook his head. The two sat in silence the rest of the bus ride to school. The boys had different classes so they went on their way.


	11. Lunch time problems

At lunch time Matthew met up with Kiku. "Hey Kiku ready for... why is he here." Matthew glared at the person by Kiku. "Matthew this is Joel. He's in my global studies class. He just moved here and he loves Sir Alex like us. I invited him to eat with us since he's new." Kiku looked at Matthew. "Well I thought you and I could sit alone and just be together. Kiku I just want to be alone with you." Matthew started to get upset and walked away. "He really hates me huh. I don't know what I did to him. It's okay Kiku I'll sit alone you and Matthew can sit together." Joel walked off leaving Kiku alone. Kiku walked to the lunch room and sat with Matthew. "I don't get why you are treating Joel the way you are. Matthew can you at least try and be nice." Kiku glared at Matthew. Matthew looked down sadly he wiped at his eyes. "Matthew I didn't mean to upset you." Kiku set his hand on Matthew's. "It's not you. I'm just annoyed with Alfred." Matthew wiped his eyes. " I'm sorry." Kiku hugged Matthew close. "If you want you can tell Joel he can sit with us." Matthew hugged Kiku back. "I will go get him." Kiku walked over to the table were Joel sat all alone. A few minutes later the two came back. "Hey Matthew. I noticed you didn't correct our biology teacher when he called you Alfred. Why is that?" Joel said suddenly after sitting. Who started a conversation like that. "Um... I'm not trying to be rude but I haven't had biology yet." Matthew looked confused between bites of Mac and cheese. "Oh... but I seen you in the back row." Joel took a drink of milk. " I'm sorry Joel but I think you had biology with my brother. It's okay that you thought you seen me. I swear that is the main reason twins exist is to be mixed up." Matthew giggled that people mixed him up with Alfred. The two never wore the same outfit yet people think he would change clothes. " your a twin? That's cool if you don't mind me asking who's older." Joel looked up at Matthew. "Alfred by five minutes but that's only because of problems." Matthew mentally slapped himself knowing what question was to come. "What do you mean problem?" Joel looked confused. No going back now. "Well I was born in diabetic shock and was a stillborn. So Alfred was breathing three minutes longer then me." Matthew took a deep breath. "So that explains the band aid in your finger." Joel took a bite of his apple. "Ah yes because the pump and cord on my side is just for show." Matthew was growing annoyed this kid was super nosey. "I was just trying not to point out the obvious. I didn't mean to offend you." Joel at this point was also losing his temper. "Guys please lets not argue." Kiku was getting frustrated with the two. "It's not my fault that he's acting like this. He hated me from the start." Joel glared at Matthew. "I'm not the one who started asking questions about peoples personal life." Matthew glared at Joel. "I don't care who did what. You to are acting like babies." Kiku glared at both boys. "I really need a soccer ball right now." Matthew stood up and walked away with his tray. On the way to the garbage Matthew bumped into Alfred. " sorry Al. I didn't mean to bump into you." Matthew stood up. "Mattie are you okay? Why do you look like you want to cry?" Alfred looked worried. "I really need my soccer ball. I hate high school Al. I can't find my classes, my locker is impossible to open and I have to tryout for soccer." Matthew started to tear up. "Calm down Mattie everything will be okay." Alfred hugged Matthew. "Thanks Al. Are you going to watch my tryouts after school?" Matthew looked at his brother. "I'll be there Mattie." Alfred smiled.


	12. Soccer tryouts

After school Matthew rushed to the boys locker room to change. Kiku was already changed and talking to Joel. Matthew wanted to go over and talk to him but he didn't want to be around Joel. So Matthew just headed to the gym. Some of the other boys were so much taller then him but Matthew relaxed a bit. After several minutes of warm ups later they started drills. Tryouts flew by and Matthew was in the locker room tying his shoes went Kiku came over. "Are you okay? You haven't talked to me since lunch."Kiku sat next to Matthew on the bench. He took Matthew's hand and interlocked their fingers. "I'm fine." Matthew leaned in and kissed Kiku's cheek. The two walked out of the school holding hands. "Tomorrow before lunch we'll go see if we made the team." Matthew smiled at Kiku. Who nodded in agreement. "Kiku!" Joel ran up to the two. "I need to go." Matthew let go of Kiku's hand. "Matthew please don't ." Kiku looked at Matthew with sad eyes. "No really my papa just got here and it's almost time for me to check my blood sugar." Matthew hugged Kiku. "Oh... see you tomorrow." Kiku waved as Matthew left. "How was your day mon petite Matthew?" Francis started to pull off. "It was a bit rough and Alfred was supposed to go and watch my tryout but he bailed on me.


End file.
